Razdan
Razdan is the predecessor of Rosa Everrin and the previous Ever-Being. He is an old friend of Ross and Kanna Everrin. Razdan died defeating his best friend, Samuel, in the final battle between the forces of Aurbis and the Cult of the End. He often appears to Rosa in the form of dreams and flashbacks, speaking to her and often guiding her. History Razdan is the previous Ever-Being, preceding Rosa. At some point in time, Razdan and his friends formed a group called the Skywatch. They defied the orders of the Goddess of Time, Eltariel, and went to war against her, defeating her in combat with the assistance of his friends. Eventually, a falling out between Samuel and Razdan occurred. Years later, Razdan would wage a war that would tear apart Etheria as he and the Skywatch battled against Samuel and his new Cult known as the Cult of the End. He died defeating Samuel in combat. Upon his death, Rosa was born and became the New Ever-Being. Appearance Razdan is a handsome man with red hair and red eyes. He wears a red sweater and a white and red collared cloak. He also wears silver pauldrons as well as silver guards around his waist. Razdan also wears black pants and silver boots. On his hands, he wears black gloves. Personality TBA Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Fraxina Weight: Unknown Height: 6'2 Likes: Illia, his daughter Dislikes: Eltariel and the Church of Aurba Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Martial Status: Married to Illia Status: Deceased Affiliation: Skywatch Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B| At least 2-A in his Primal Transcendence| High 1-B in his Illuminated State Name: Razdan, Raz, The Red Ever-Being, Rosa's Predecessor, Old Man (By Rosa) Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: In his late twenties around the time of his death Classification: Ever-Being, Archmage, Warrior, Leader and Founder of Skywatch Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 4 and 7; Is connected to the next being upon death. Rosa can summon his spirit for advice.), Aura, Magic (Like all other Ever-Beings, Razdan was born with extremely massive reserves of mana, surpassing all the other members of the original Skywatch by a large margin. Illia Merravine states that his power itself is like staring at the Sun.), Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Avatar Creation, Duplication, Summoning via Asteromancy and familiar contract (Razdan can summon comets and meteors to barrage his opponents in combat. He also has a contract with a Divine Tier Beast named Suzaku, a Phoenix from Materia.), Transcendence and Illumination, Limited Spatial Manipulation, Elementalism (Razdan can use every form of Elemental Magic with great skill. He can use Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Lightning Magic.), Absorption and Attack Reflection via Prism Magic (Razdan can absorb magical attacks as well as mana that is sent at him. He can redirect the magical attacks back at his opponents as a beam of polychromatic light.), Psychometry, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Travel/Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Sword Master, Master Hand to Hand Combatant |-|With Primal Magic Diamond= Law Manipulation (Users of Primal Magic Diamond can control the laws of Creation as the concept of Law is but an aspect of the concept of Order.), Order Manipulation (Type 3; Users of Diamond can control Order. They can see and sense underlying patterns within Creation allowing them to alter the system as well as control their luck on a small scale.), Light Manipulation, Power Nullification (Razdan can nullify the concept of Power via Law Manipulation.), Indomitable Will |-|Primal Transcended= All previous powers enhanced immensely |-|Illumination= All previous powers to an extremely greater extent, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Durability Negation via the Solar Halo, Conceptual Manipulation, Order Manipulation, True Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Empowerment, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantic Level), Non-Physical Interaction, Extreme Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (The Soul of the Ever-Being cannot be tampered with or taken due to Corona's presence inside of their bodies.), Life and Death Manipulation, Durability Negation, Corrosion Inducement, Age Manipulation (Was unaffected by Eltariel's attempts to make him age to the point of death and decay.), and Space-Time Manipulation (Moved inside Eltariel's frozen world. Resisted Eltariel's Time Grip which froze even Creoz for a short period of time.) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Far superior to Nyx Kagami and other members of the Cult of Obsidian in his Prime. Is much stronger than his successor Rosa for most of her journey as the Ever-Being.)| Multiverse Level+ (Can fight Eltariel on even grounds in his Primal Transcended form. Their battle damaged the entirety of Etheria down to its foundations as well as nearly destroy the infinite 4-D construct of Prima.)| High Hyperverse Level (In Illumination, Razdan has access to the power of Corona making him comparable to the Lesser Primals.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class| At least Multiversal+| High Hyperversal Durability: Planet Level| At least Multiverse Level+| High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight the Goddess Eltariel for long periods of time) Range: Extended Melee Range|Several Hundred Meters to a few thousand kilometers with Spells|Multiversal with Teleportation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Razdan is a very intelligent being. He was able to coordinate and use his group's size against the Church of Aurba effectively, winning a majority of their battles during the God War. He can outwit even the Goddess Eltariel which infuriates her to no end that a mere human can get the one upon her. He is a skilled diplomat, able to get people on his side by always being able to find common ground. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Defeated Eltariel, who is supposedly the most powerful goddess on Etheria. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Transcendence: An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Razdan's version is Primal Transcendence which boosts his power 100 times the norm exponentially. *Illumination: The origin of Transcendence and a form only available to the Ever-Being. It allows the user to access the Primoridlal Power of Corona, granting them power greater than their own. Their powers are enhanced to an innumerable number of times greater than the average mage and the powers granted by Primal Transcendence. Key: Base Razdan| Primal Transcended Razdan| Illuminated Razdan Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Parents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Order Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Law Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Durability Nullification Users